


At World's End

by Tarimiriel45



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe, M/M, The Alpha Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarimiriel45/pseuds/Tarimiriel45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and his Alpha Derek are kidnapped and being held at an unknown place.While they struggle to keep themselves alive, the pack tries everything to get their friends back. What also involves some long known enemies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At World's End

Prologue:

Stiles hated it. Hated to be so useless, hated to be only human. It hurt. Trying to pull at the iron chains, wrists already bleeding, still he was making at least a tiny effort.  
He didn’t even know where he was. Probably somewhere underground. A whimper, what soon turned into a growl made him flinch. It was dark but still he could make out some movement on the other side. Heart beat started to raise. Someone was there. H….Hello? No sound but there was the movement again then suddenly a pair of red eyes, glaring at him, like always. Stiles knew that look too well, even here in the dark. Derek?! The wolf just let out another whimper, but the boy was sure he heard his name in it. One hand a bit loosen up now, Stiles tried to reach for the flashlight in his pants.  
He closed his eyes now, trying get his hand down, his wrists bleeding even more. And he knew the blood would make Derek freaking out. He still had to. Seconds later a smile crossed his lips, even he was surprised how he got the flashlight. Turning it on, Stiles tried to get a look on the wolf, his lover. Next second he thought his heart would stop to beat. Derek was literally hanging there, sweat all over his body, tired look. What shocked Stiles the most though, there was blood on his chest. Looking stained. Then there was the wooden stick, coming out of Derek’s chest. The end of it covered in wolfsbane. Black lines spreading out, from where the stick is. Stiles knew Derek wuoldn’t have long anymore. 

Going through some ‘worst case’ situations with Scott before, Stiles thought he was mentally prepared for this. He chuckled. Remembering that this right now wasn’t a training session for the pack, like Derek used to call it. This was reality. Looking at his opposite, Stiles tried not to vomit at the sight. He had to calm down and think of a plan.  
Couldn’t loose any more time, or Derek would die. Heck even he could die.  
And Stiles didn’t want that. Not after all they went through together. Suddenly the feeling appeared again.  
The feeling of loosing the ground under his feet. As if he was falling and drowning at the same time. Fuck! Stiles rattled at his chains again, trying to get the alphas attention. But Derek was way to fucked up and probably passed out to notice it. Swearing again, the boy tried to calm himself, closing his eyes. He knew the panic attack was just around the corner. The last one was years ago. He tried to focus on Derek, but it didn’t work. Stiles started to shake, had a hard time breathing steady. He was loosing his mind. The Alpha, who was now vomiting blood, didn’t make it any better.  
Isaac closed his eyes for the third time already. It was totally useless but Scott forced him to. I can’t sense him Scott! Both of them might be death already! Looking down at the others big, tired and brown eyes, he regretted it immediately. He was giving up hope, while Scott wasn’t. He didn’t even judge him for that. Why should he. Stiles was Scott’s best friend. He didn’t want to go through that again after they had lost Allison and Erica during a long, hard battle with the Alpha pack. Not mentioning Boyd, who was still in some kind of coma, fighting for his life. No. isaac didn’t want that. Not now that he found something like a family in Derek.  
Fumbling around for his phone, Isaac stopped again. Hell he didn’t even know who to call anymore. Chris was out of town, still dealing with Allison’s death. Stiles dad, well he couldn’t give him another heart attack, telling him they still haven’t found the two. Or even worse, they were already dead meat. Glancing over at Scott, who had barely even moved since they were back, Isaac wanted to say something soothing. As Scott looked up, eyes widening as if he was in a trance, he lifted his arms, pointing at a police shot at his pin board. Sometimes, Isaac was just happy that Stiles was the Sheriff’s son. Scott kept pointing at the picture now and the other wolf was swallowing visibly. You want to ask the alpha pack for help?

**Author's Note:**

> Pheww ok this is my first story here on the archive so I'm still learning. I had this Idea long before Season 3 was airing, so that's why I put it in an alternative Universe where the alpha pack is....well you'll see. I hope I can update this as many times as I can. I'm also open for suggestions, Ideas, Tips.....hit me with anything ;) 
> 
> P.S the Major Character Death till now: Erica and Allison (might add some more tho)
> 
> over and out 
> 
> Bekkers


End file.
